


Third Gift

by UnicornBliss



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, soap couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's coming of age day and Moonbin prepares a special surprise for his roommate , Eunwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Gift

Meticulously arranging the roses in his hands and taking a sniff from their scented petals, Moonbin assumes they're set to be presented to the sleeping beauty in their shared room. He glances at the mirror and scrunches his face at the disobedient strands flying in the air and forces them down using his hand. Satisfied with how he looks at last, he grins optimistically before grabbing the small box covering the cherry perfume he'd bought last night when he snuck his way out with the manager to buy his dear Hyung some gifts.

Jinwoo had sent them a questioning quirk of the eyebrow when he was slouched on the sofa watching tv and munching on chips thoughtlessly. The manager merely scolded him about dirtying the living room before dragging a cautious and giddy Moonbin behind him who sent a timid wave towards their leader, totally disregarding his dubious looks. 

He'd requested the manager , rather begged, to go shopping once they finalized their practice for the day and ended their schedules so he could surprise their visual who was coming of age soon. The manager had refused at first, claiming a simple cake would do but the younger insisted, bearing his perfect row of pearly teeth and mustering the best aegyo he could offer, throwing every bit of pride he'd owned for the sake of his roommate. After listening to the younger's whines and constant pleas, he nodded and informed him it would only take one hour not more and Moonbin had hugged him tightly while chanting thank yous over and over again to which the manager couldn't hide a smile at. 

One hour wasn't enough but sticking to his promise, Moonbin had bought the basic gifts which were the roses in his hands now and the perfume hidden in the pink box he borrowed from one of his fans' gifts to him. It wasn't all that bad considering he had some experience in wrapping boxes and he'd patted himself mentally at his efforts that paid off well. Now all that was left is to wake up the owner of these gifts and surprise him. 

Usually, the three gifs received when coming of age are roses, perfume and

A kiss. 

Moonbin gulps nervously and seats himself on the older's mattress, watching how his chest rose up and down from under the bed sheets. He stretched out his hand to tap his shoulder but before he could, eunwoo's eyes fluttered open and his brows furrowed as he surveyed his surrounding. There wasn't anything different. Except, moonbin's hair was styled and the room wafted off roses and a certain cologne Moonbin rarely used. He blinked repeatedly and observed how the younger's lips curled up in a sweet smile that was contagious enough for his own to stretch in response. 

"Binnie" he croaked, voice dripping with sleep. The latter leaned closer and hummed, grabbing the older's shoulders and helping him up wordlessly. Eunwoo rubbed his arm and tugged the sheets closer to his frame from the cold air as he looked around the room curiously. 

"What is it ?" He finally asks through squinted eyes at the sunlight leaking from the thin curtains. Moonbin sends him a brief smile before revealing the roses behind his back, presenting the red bunch to the older's face who looked like one of them, only he was much more beautiful in the younger's opinion. 

"Happy coming of age day, minnie " 

Eunwoo's eyes widen a bit, startled pleasantly, especially from the nickname that had been long forgotten since their trainee days. Moonbin never called him Hyung until they debuted, the younger assuming it was only fair since he didn't want to come off as disrespectful or too informal in comparison to the rest of the younger members who called Eunwoo Hyung unlike him. Hearing the endearing pet name again after so long had the older smiling shyly while holding the scented roses to his chest. 

"Wow.. Thanks Binnie." He exhales with a chuckle, disbelief written all over his charming features. Moonbin's cheeks rose up in happiness and he decided to bring his other gift for a better reaction. The older peered down to where Moonbin stretched his hand and his eyes landed on a pink box decorated with white tape and ribbons . He recognized the style too well and smiled upon realizing the younger really did prepare it on his own. He felt touched beyond words . That's why when the broad eighteen year old had beamed at him with box in his hands , he couldn't form a proper response. He moved his eyes from the object to the younger who never once allowed the smile to disappear from his face. 

Moonbin was handsome. Not the boyish cute charming handsomeness he used to be like but the defined manly way with a sharp jaw and dark eyes that poured out affection whenever they locked eyes. They've come a long way together, by each other's side through the bad and good and he counts his blessings every single day for having the opportunity to witness moonbin's every single moment. From the way his voice grew rougher, to the shoulders that no more fit in his arms loosely. His small arms that usually wrapped around him were now strong and muscular, scooping him up easily from place to place. Time truly flies, Eunwoo thinks as he stares at Moonbin who was slowly starting to grow restless at the silence settling between them. 

He accepts the box finally and inspects its contents. As expected, there was a perfume from his favorite brand. 

"Do you like it?" He hears the other ask unsurely and he shakes his head, receiving a crestfallen expression. He quickly added, "I love it." 

"Ah.. I'm glad. I thought you didn't. " he rubs his nape , suddenly flustered at his insecurity. Eunwoo sets the gifts on his side and scoots closer to Moonbin who trained his eyes on his lap. They share a look then and moonbin's cheeks grow warm and red as he understands the unsaid words lingering in the older's suggestive grin. 

"I'm guessing there's more?" He asks, tilting his head to the side cutely while still connecting eyes with the nervous male who diverted his attention to the interesting wall behind Eunwoo. 

"Yeah? "

"I thought they were three gifts . Or am I only getting two?"

"No .. No. I mean, if you'd like.." He trails off doubtfully. Eunwoo rests his face in his palms as he watched moonbin's eyes flying everywhere but his direction. 

"Yes." He confirms and observes how the younger's eyes slowly come back to his own, determination creeping into their sparkle and hands coming up to hold his hyung's face. Now, Eunwoo was the flustered one as he bit his lips bashfully and anticipated the action with raging butterflies wildly erupting in his tummy. 

Moonbin's cologne alerts his senses before he feels his breath touching his face, followed by soft gentle lips brushing ever so subtly across his own. He inhales a shaky breath, fluttering his eyes closed and twists the sheets in his hold when moonbin's lips finally settle on his own, moving slowly, carefully as if he were fragile glass. When eunwoo's fingers curl around the younger's arms, adding fuel to moonbin's determination that resembled fire and flames in his dark eyes that he opens briefly to inspect the older's expression,he realizes the other was just as deep into it as he is. He plants multiple generous chaste kisses over eunwoo's pink lips before pulling back, staring into his hooded eyes and cupping his face, caressing his cheeks fondly. 

"Your third gift." He whispers sheepishly and Eunwoo breaks into a grin. He was satisfied.   
\--

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen snippets of their last vapp and binwo is sailing hard. Also, happy coming of age day for our precious Eunwoo <3 (wished Moonbin actually kissed him)


End file.
